On Wings of Love
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Way too much to be summarized here. Takes place after the end of the game, for one thing-the exact amount of time afterwards, I'm unsure. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

On Wings of Love

by Cyberchao X

A/N: No, I'm not taking a break from writing A Place for My Head. I started with this because I was frustrated at how my work on A Place for My Head kept getting erased, but I'm going to work on both of these for now. Anyways, have fun!

Disclaimer: No, I do _not_ own Fire Emblem. I deal with it, somehow...

Chapter 1

—_Some period of time after the end of Fire Emblem_

(A/N: I realize that the status of the characters differs by which A-level support conversations you've obtained. Here are the assumed A-levels: Eliwood/Lyn, Wil/Rebecca. Assume certain B-levels, also: Kent/Fiora (because an A-level would ruin half of the plot (I think—sadly, though I got the A-level, I was unable to keep Kent alive long enough to see that ending—though that allowed me to get the Sain/Fiora A-level, which I _also_ didn't get to see...but enough about that.)), Eliwood/Fiora, Kent/Lyn. Yep. There's gonna be quite a bit of conflict. There are a few couplings in here that the game doesn't support, and...I'm going to stop talking before I give away the entire story.)

"Eliwood," Lyn said, "I was thinking..."

"Yes? Ah, I can tell by the look in your eye...you miss the plains again."

"No. Not quite. I was actually thinking of taking a trip to Ilia to visit Florina and her sisters. I understand that you'll need to stay here, and I regret that we'll have to be apart. I'll be thinking about you always, though."

"Thanks. Perhaps...perhaps Roy should go with you. He's old enough to be out and about now, and I'm sure he'd love it there."

"Yes, I was planning on it."

"And while I don't doubt your skills in combat in the least, you should nevertheless have an entourage. You are the marquess's wife, you know, and Roy will eventually take over for me when I'm gone, though that hopefully won't be for a long time."

"Yes. I'm sure my knights would be happy to go with me. Not that they have a choice, of course, if we ask them to."

Eliwood chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure they'd love to see their old friends again." Kent, Sain, and Wil all went to Pherae with Lady Lyndis as her personal knights rather than staying in the Caelin army after she turned Caelin's rule over to Ostia.

They went to the knights' quarters. "I have decided to take a trip to Ilia," Lyn announced. "My knights are to travel with me."

"Yes, Lady Lyndis," Kent replied immediately. It was no secret that Kent would follow Lyndis anywhere she asked him to even were she not his liege.

"Ilia?" Sain looked intrigued. "We're going to see Florina again?"

"Yes, that's the plan..." Lyndis looked around. "Where's Wil?"

"The same place he always is these days," Kent replied, "Back home with Rebecca."

"I wonder if all the girls in Ilia are as beautiful as those three," Sain thought aloud.

Kent groaned. "Sain..."

"I can tell, your heart's not really in it this time. Odd, normally you're always ready to chastise me for my behavior..."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Lyn cut in. "That's a good point. Your earlier one, I mean. I think it's sweet that Wil is spending all his time with Rebecca, but I doubt he'd be willing to leave her to go on this journey. And she's certainly not in any condition to travel with us."

"Yes...I hadn't thought of that."

"I'd be willing to go, then," another voice cut in.

They turned around to see Lowen, now a famed knight just like Marcus. "But Lowen, aren't you supposed to always be with Lord Eliwood?" Kent asked.

"Yes, you're right...it is my duty..." He clearly wasn't very happy about it. "If you weren't going there...if they were coming here instead, I—" He stopped. "It's nothing."

"I understand," Sain said. "Gee, that's too bad...unless you can get leave from Lord Eliwood, you—" Lowen stopped him.

"It's fine, really," he said, shaking his head. "My duties as a knight come first."

"They'll come by sooner or later," Lyn encouraged him. "Don't worry about it." She, Kent, and Sain left. "I wonder what that was all about."

"I don't know, Lady Lyndis," Kent replied. Sain merely smiled, knowing that sometimes it's best to keep a secret and hoping that Lyn didn't directly ask him if he knew anything about it. He had promised Lowen he wouldn't tell anyone, but if his liege gave him a direct order, he was powerless to do otherwise.

Scene change—sorry, I don't know any other way to do it.

Eliwood had come along with them to see Wil and Rebecca on the matter. "You are to go with Lady Lyndis on her journey," he told Wil.

"Yes, Lord Eliwood. But...I do not wish to leave my wife's side. I...want to be there when our first child is born, and that could be any day now."

"I understand. You may both go, then."

"No...I can't," Rebecca said, "I'm in no condition to travel—I'd only be a burden."

"Nonsense," Wil replied, "you'll be fine. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"But you're supposed to be protecting Lady Lyndis," she argued.

"It's fine, really," Lyn interjected, "It's no trouble at all."

"No, dear, the girl has a point," Eliwood replied. "I'd feel more comfortable if you brought along another knight, then."

"Sir Lowen seemed to want to go," Sain immediately informed him, "if that's alright with you, Lord Eliwood."

"No, I'm afraid that won't do," Eliwood sighed. "Perhaps it is best if Wil and Rebecca stay here, then."

"We'll be fine with them there," Lyn insisted, "I don't mind. Kent and Sain are very capable knights, and I am, like you said, quite a skilled fighter myself."

"Very well, if you insist..."

"Thank you, Lord Eliwood," Wil said, bowing.

A/N: Chapter 1 is over already? My, that was fast... By the way, don't expect any battle scenes—I'm horrible at them. Especially when there's no magic involved. ;) Please Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

On Wings Of Love

by Cyberchao X (duh!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters thereof. There may be some characters later on in this story that I do own, I haven't decided yet, but, I don't own the characters from the game. By the time you read this, I will most likely have a 50 completion rate on Support Conversations...wait, this doesn't belong in the disclaimer!

Chapter 2

They set off the next morning, making fairly good time despite the apparent lack of focus amongst the group members. Wil was constantly checking to make sure Rebecca was okay, Sain was dreaming of all the beautiful girls he'd meet in Ilia, and Kent was lost in thought, about what, no one else knew, not even Sain. _This is ridiculous_, Lyn thought.

Three days later, they reached Ilia. (Told you there weren't going to be battle scenes!) "Lady Lyndis? Is that you? What are you doing in Ilia?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Wallace! I'd heard you ended up here. We had just been going to visit Florina and her sisters."

"Shouldn't you be back in Caelin? Lord Hausen is bound to be dead by now, which makes you the marquess."

"Caelin is under Ostian control now," Lyn replied, "I live in Pherae now, with Eliwood."

"I see. Well, you came at a good time, I think; last I knew, none of them were out on missions right now. It should be that way." He pointed north. "Or was it that way?" He pointed east.

"We'll find it on our own, thanks," Kent said. "He still has no sense of direction," he added when Wallace was out of earshot.

Soon afterwards, a pegasus set down in front of them. "My, what a surprise," Farina said. "What brings you to Ilia?"

"Actually, we came to visit you three," Kent replied. "Is Fi—are Florina and Fiora here?"

"They should be returning any minute now. Come on, I'll show you to the village."

"Nice save, Kent," Sain whispered. "I think I finally understand now."

"Sain! I...okay, so you're right."

"Don't worry, I back you on this one. I think you two would be a perfect couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're both uptight bit—"

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Lyn interrupted.

"Just...well...you noticed how I was sort of lost in thought on the way over here, did you not?" Kent asked.

"Yes. So it is about that. Well, I won't pry into your business."

"We're here." They stopped. "You came at a nice time of year. It's normally much colder than this."

"I suppose we didn't need to bring these warm clothes, then," Lyn said. Kent and Sain looked at each other in mutual agreement that this was very fortunate indeed.

Almost as soon as they'd arrived, Florina and Fiora returned. "Lyn! What are you doing here?" Florina seemed overjoyed to see her old friend again.

"Just visiting. How have you been?"

"Good, good. And who is this?" Florina had noticed Roy.

"Ah, yes, this is my son Roy."

"He...he looks just like Eliwood. I'd heard that you two were married, but..." Fiora trailed off.

"Yes, they've been very happy together. So, I don't suppose any of _you_ have found anyone yet, have you?" Sain asked, grinning.

Fiora said nothing. Farina replied, "No, we haven't. It's a kind of touchy subject for her, though," she added in a whisper.

"I'm sure that'll change soon," he replied with a nod towards Kent.

Farina smiled in understanding. "Whatever he's got planned, I hope he does it soon. I can tell that she was really taken with Lord Eliwood."

By this time they had walked away from the others. Sain nodded, "Kent feels the same way about Lady Lyndis. He did, anyway. I suppose he might have gotten over it, thinking about Fiora the way he is. But as far as I know, he doesn't have _anything_ planned."

Farina looked shocked. "We'll have to help them along, then. You catch my drift?"

"Yeah, I got it." He winked. She winked back.

They returned to the group. "And where have you two been?" Fiora mocked.

"You wouldn't understand it," Farina shot back, "seeing as how you've been living in the past all this time."

Fiora looked hurt. "I've been seeing people!"

"No you haven't," Florina said. "You've just been helping _me_ find someone."

"Trying to live vicariously through Florina, have you?" Farina teased.

Roy scratched his head. "What are they doing?"

"They're just...playing. It's an adult thing," Lyn said, "You'll understand when you're older." Farina and Fiora had nearly come to blows, however.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Fiora!" Farina shouted. "Can't you take a joke?"

"There was nothing going on between us, honestly," Sain added.

Kent replied, "Knowing you, I seriously doubt that."

"They're acting like children," Wil said.

"If that's what children are like, I prefer the pregnancy," Rebecca replied. The two of them started laughing.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I'd been meaning to ask about that," Fiora had returned to her normal, calm self.

"When I was told that I was to accompany Lady Lyndis on her trip, I insisted that my Rebecca come as well," Wil told her, "I couldn't bear to be away from her this late in the pregnancy."

Rebecca added, "For all we know, it could be born while we're here."

"Congratulations, then," all three said together.

"By the way..." Florina added, "Did...did he say anything about me?"

Lyn was about to ask who she was talking about when Sain nodded. "You miss him a lot, too, don't you?"

She nodded. "So, he's still been thinking of me...I'm glad." By now everyone else there was looking at the two of them, wanting to know what was going on.

"I'll tell you more later," Sain said, winking. Florina understood.

A/N: Okay, so I think I was wrong about the 50. I'm close, though. I'm sure you've all figured out what's going on, right?


	3. Chapter 3

On Wings of Love

(still!) by Cyberchao X

A/N: I think the lack of sleep is getting to me... I seem to be extra-crazy today. This is actually probably better for you guys, as the writing will flow more easily this way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Period. Nothing more to say. I can stop talking now! ...It was either this, or put the disclaimer in mirror writing directly after the regular one, so...shutting up now!

Chapter 3

"Is he _still_ keeping it secret?" Florina asked.

"Yes. He has duties to fulfill," Sain replied, "He's the leader of the knights of Pherae now, remember?"

"I see...I've been keeping it a secret, just like he asked, but I'm not happy about it. If they knew, that I was actually in a relationship, things would change. Fiora would be able to focus on her own problems, instead of mine."

"Don't you still go on missions? This can't be taking up _all _of your time."

"No, of course not. But..."

"...you still want to see him. He wished that you were there, too."

"It would help our plan, too, you know," another voice said.

"Farina! How long have you been listening?" Sain demanded.

"Long enough to figure it out," she replied. "So, Lowen and Florina are in love, yet he seems to be covering it up for the sake of his duties as a knight. So, they both want to see each other, and if Lowen can be convinced to let go of the secrecy, Fiora can concentrate on finding someone. Which we will provide for her."

"We will?" Florina asked.

"Yes...I suppose you have to be part of this, now," Farina said uneasily.

"To make a long story short, we need to get Kent and Fiora together. They've had similar experiences, although Kent didn't take it nearly as hard as Fiora, and they also seem to be a good match for one another."

"Yeah, who else could spend that much time with either one of them?" Farina added.

Florina rolled her eyes. "I think we'd all be better going to Pherae, then," she finalized. "I'm sure Wil and Rebecca will be glad to be back home, too."

"But I still haven't gotten to meet any other girls here!" Sain protested.

Farina shook her head. "You're the same as always, Sain."

---------(Scene change!)

"You know...perhaps we should all head back to Pherae for our little reunion," Fiora suggested to Lyn. "I'll suggest it to Farina and Florina."

"Suggest what to Farina and Florina?" Farina asked, smirking.

"That we all take a trip back to Pherae."

"Well, despite my misgivings about why you're suggesting it...okay. You okay with that, Florina?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What misgivings?"

"Never mind..."

"Fiora," Kent asked, "why did you suggest we go back to Pherae?"

"Oh...uh...well, you guys really shouldn't be away at a time like this...and I..." She blushed, and then blushed even more in embarrassment at having blushed in the first place.

"This may be easier than I thought," Sain said, perhaps slightly too loud.

"What might be easier than you thought?" Lyn asked, "Please, Sain, tell me." She smiled, knowing that he couldn't hide whatever he was doing from her any more.

"Well, milady, Farina and I are trying to help get Kent and Fiora together. They both seem to like one another, and we think they'd be the perfect couple. Since they're both—"

"That's quite enough, thanks. So, you think if they had each other, they'd be happier. I agree—it seems like they both lost something after the end of the battle."

"What did they lose?" Roy asked.

"Uh...But anyway, there's something else that's been troubling me. Florina seemed to have something she's been hiding. Something you know about," she added.

"Don't be silly, Lyn. There's nothing I'd hide from you!" Florina interjected.

"I'm sure there isn't. Still, Sain seems to know something the rest of us don't."

"Sain?" Kent cut in, suddenly. "Sain doesn't know anything, remember? Except how to hit on women, of course."

"Kent! What was that for?" Sain asked, angrily.

"To keep Lady Lyndis from outright asking you," Wil whispered. "After all, I know how much Lowen wants to keep this a secret...oops."

"We'll talk later," Sain replied.

"What, are you all in on this secret?"

"What? There's no secret," Kent replied. "None that I know of, anyway."

"Honestly, Kent? You don't know anything about what's going on here?"

"Yes. I do not know anything about what may be going on here."

"Is."

"Yes, is, then. My apologies, Lady Lyndis."

_Perhaps it's best not to ask. Obviously someone has a secret. But who knows about it? Sain, for one, and Florina. Kent can't possibly know, or else he'd have told me so. But who's the one keeping everyone all quiet?_

_---------------_

"So, Wil, you know as well," Sain said.

"Yes. As far as I know, no one else knows. I just happened to overhear you talking to Lowen awhile ago. How did you find out, anyway?"

"They would usually have their rendezvous at night, when they thought everyone was asleep. But of course, I spent much of the night awake."

"Spent, and not spend. Is this because there are no women for you to be longing for now?"

"You read me like a book, Wil. Yes, I would spend many a night longing for the company of one of the beautiful women in our army. I still miss them... Actually, it's not just the women I miss. Everyone was so nice..."

"Yes. I've wondered how everyone is, too. However, I believe that it's best this way."

"Except, of course, for the problems created by certain distances."

"Yes, indeed," Wil agreed. "It'll be good to get back to Pherae, won't it?"

"Yeah." _More than you know, Wil. More than you know._

A/N: I have a strange feeling that I'm not doing very well here. What do you all think?


	4. Chapter 4

On Wings of Love

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: Why do they call them "disclaimers"? The in-program thesaurus lists the synonyms of disclaimer to be surrender, abandonment, disavowal, renunciation, abdication, quittance, repudiation, resignation, or cession. We're not giving up ownership! We never _had_ ownership! Though we are certainly not _claiming_ ownership, we are not undoing a claim to ownership, which is what disclaim means. Therefore, I shall start looking for a better word for the part of the chapter where I tell you all that I do not own Fire Emblem, and you shall read this chapter in the meantime.

"You don't mind that we're going all this distance, do you?" Fiora asked Florina.

"It'd be longer to go back now," Florina replied, "and besides, I _wanted_ to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I..." She stopped. "I wanted to see Lord Eliwood again."

"As did I. Still, I'm a bit suspicious. If Farina really had 'misgivings' about my motives, why did she agree to go?"

"She's just teasing you again," Florina said, "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah...you're probably right."

----------------(I'm just going to do this because it's easier.)

"You okay, Rebecca?" Wil asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...as fine as possible, anyway."

"I'll be here for you any time you need me, okay?"

"Yeah...thanks."

"Lord Eliwood."

"Yes, Marcus? What is it?"

"We have just received word that Lady Lyndis is returning, with her guests from Ilia.

"A better situation for all, I should think," Eliwood replied. A knock sounded at the door of the castle. "Ah, yes, that must be them. They should be in any second now."

"Hello, dear," Lyn called. "We decided to come back here."

"I noticed. Good to see you again," he greeted the pegasus knights.

"And you as well, Lord Eliwood," Fiora replied, bowing.

"I think it would've been better if you curtsied," Farina whispered to her, seeing Kent and Sain go red in the face.

"True. Modesty is not easy when riding is to be done." (Surely you noticed that none of the horse-riding women have terribly long skirts. It makes sense, as longer ones would get in the way—and pants for females were unacceptable in such an era as this is assumed to take place in.)

"Don't worry about it. You _need_ to start impressing the men!" Farina said, before receiving the butt of a lance in her face. "Sorry, Fiora..."

Eliwood and Lyn were looking at this scene with much amusement. Wil and Rebecca, of course, had already retired to their room, as he insisted she needed to rest. "I suppose that you'll want to be finding a room, then," Eliwood said.

"Yes, that would be nice, Lord Eliwood," Fiora said.

"And you can prevent such embarrassing accidents from happening again," Florina added.

"Florina..." Fiora sighed. She _had_ done it on purpose, and had no real need to change. Besides, it was the middle of summer, and not even in Ilia, either. Long clothing would only be a burden right now.

A servant showed them to their rooms. "I'm afraid that we will be unable to put all of you in the same room. Who wishes for a room by herself?"

Fiora started to speak up, but Florina beat her to it. "I'll be by myself." Fiora looked at her strangely, but Farina understood.

Fiora muttered, "Great. So much for a relaxing vacation."

"How about we all take different rooms. Is that okay?" Farina asked.

"If that is what you wish, then yes, it is okay."

"That'll be fine," Farina and Florina said together, before Fiora could say anything to the contrary, and it was settled.

----------------(Nighttime)

Sain carefully opened the door to one of the guest rooms, hoping he'd chosen the right one. He found that the resident was not asleep in the first place. "Good evening, Sain," Farina said.

"Farina. Which room is Florina's? I told Lowen that you three were here, but we didn't get a chance to see you until now."

"I'll get her. I don't think she'd be at ease if you were to rouse her," she replied.

Sain had to refrain from making a comment about how much he'd like to rouse her. "Good. I'll show you two to the knights' quarters. By the way," he added, right before she entered her sister's room, "you look...nice, tonight." He blushed.

"Oh, uh...thanks...I guess..." She blushed back, and went in. "Hey, Florina?" She had to shake her sister a bit.

Florina groggily rose. "Huh? Wha...oh, Farina. Why are you waking me up so early?"

"I'd think you'd be a bit happier to see Lowen again. Sain's going to take us to see him. Well, mostly you—I'm just going along because I'm already part of this anyway."

Florina's immediately brightened up. "Well, that makes all the difference. Let's go!"

"Sh, not so loud. You want to wake Fiora? Or the rest of the castle?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Now then, right this way, ladies," Sain said, wrapping an arm around each.

_She's totally oblivious,_ Florina thought, seeing Sain's arm lower on Farina. In reality, she wasn't. _At least he's not doing it to me..._

"Ah, my dear Florina," Lowen began. "It has been far too long."

"We'll just get out of your way now," Sain said, "so you can do whatever you like."

Lowen hit him, then hit him again. "What do you mean, 'we'? Someone else knows?"

"It was an accident. It's not like it's the first time it happened. Wil found out, too, back when _we_ were talking."

"Don't worry," Farina added, "I won't tell a soul."

"Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about," Florina said. "Why do you want to keep it secret?"

"Because...because I need to be there for Lord Eliwood. We can't—"

"Yes we can," she insisted, "I could come to live here, with you. We could live together always..."

"There's more," Sain added. "Farina?"

"Well, Florina and I have both been worried that Fiora hasn't been paying enough attention to her own life, and too much to Florina's. If she knew, then she'd be free to live as she pleases."

"And pleasing her will be all too easy, since we already have someone lined up for her."

"You?" Lowen guessed.

"No. Kent," Sain replied.

"Yes?" Kent's voice answered from the darkness.

"Wah!" all four cried.

"What's going on here?"

"Um, uh...third door from the left!" Farina cried, bewildering the three cavaliers. (Or more likely paladins, right?) Kent went off.

"What was that, Farina?"

"That was...Fiora's room. Fiora's a fairly light sleeper—she's probably on her guard from when Florina got a bit too excited."

"At the news that we'd be seeing each other again, of course," she informed Lowen.

"So she'll wake up when Kent enters her room. Brilliant job, Farina!"

"A mercenary like me needs to be cunning."

"Beautiful _and_ cunning! I like it!" Sain replied.

"You...think I'm beautiful?" Farina stammered.

"Yes, of course. You're very beautiful, Farina."

"I...always thought...because I wasn't...like them..."

"I see. You were never confident in your looks because of how lovely your sisters are. That's still no excuse. All three of you are pretty, not just those two."

"Th-thanks. No one's ever said that about me before...they always expected more, because Florina and Fiora were so much better looking than me."

"It's...no problem." Farina was looking like she wanted him to embrace her, so he did. She did, as it turned out.

A/N: Like you didn't know that was going to happen eventually? I think it's a crime that there are no support conversations between the two, because they make a perfect match. In fact, I've had this idea going for awhile now—though the Lowen-Florina bit only came to me right before I started the fic. As always, read and review, and I'll try to keep this PG. While we're on the topic of support conversations, I reached 50...go me! As for the disclaimer thing, I think I get why it's called a disclaimer, so it shall stay that way.


	5. Chapter 5

On Wings Of Love

by Cyberchao X, in case you still weren't sure. XD

Disclaimer: Darn, I'm out of ideas. By now you've no doubt realized that I always try to make my disclaimers interesting. But there are only so many ways that one can say, "I do not own these characters or the game they are derived from!" Maybe I'll have another good idea by the time Chapter 6 comes around.

Chapter 5

_I wonder what she was talking about_, Kent thought. Ever so carefully, he opened the door that Farina had spoken of.

"Who's there?" Fiora asked.

"My apologies, Miss Fiora," Kent replied, embarrassed. "I was only trying to figure out what Farina had meant when she said 'third door from the left.'"

"So, I was right. Farina and Florina have gone off. Do you know what they're doing?"

"No," Kent replied, "but I know where they are. I can take you there if you'd like, Miss Fiora."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"What's with the formality all of a sudden?" she asked, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked me."

"Heh, well, actually..."

"We'll talk about this later. For now, I'd like to know what's going on. Lead the way, 'Sir Kent'!" She laughed.

"Yes, of course."

----------

"They're coming this way," Farina warned.

"Say, what are you doing in there that requires a lookout?" Sain added. His job was to make sure no other knights walked in on them.

"You don't want to know," Lowen deadpanned, and Farina and Sain instinctively turned around.

"You're right. We don't," Farina replied. "Stop staring, Sain!"

"You're a pig," Florina said.

"No, I think he's just jealous that I got you and he didn't," Lowen replied.

Sain rolled his eyes. "Of Florina? Yeah, she's pretty, but that's about it. I'm not _that_ one-dimensional."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they also have to be willing to play rough. No offense to the two of you, of course."

Facefalls all around. "What just happened here?" Fiora asked as she and Kent entered the room.

"Sain said something incredibly stupid," Kent replied, before anyone could say what it was. "You wanted to know what was going on?"

"Please hold on," Sain and Farina replied, hurrying them away while Lowen and Florina conferred.

"So? Are we still keeping this a secret?" Florina asked.

"I...I don't know..."

"We shouldn't. We need to bring it out into the open! After all, we _are_ serious about this, right?"

"Well, yeah, that's why we needed a lookout..."

"We're not going to tell them about _that_ part," she insisted.

"Of course not. But still...you're right. You could stay here...and I doubt you'd be the only one staying. You could join the army, and—"

"They're getting impatient!" Sain shouted.

"You'll wake everyone up if you keep shouting like that," Lowen told him, "Very well. For quite some time, I have been too worried about fulfilling my knightly vow to take on any lasting relationships, but ever since the war, Florina and I have been deeply in love."

"_Very_ deeply," Florina added, grinning.

Farina finished, "So you can stop worrying about Florina and concentrate on—" Sain shot her a meaningful glare, "—yourself."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Fiora asked Farina sharply.

"No, they really are in love. And it was your idea to come to Pherae, remember?"

"Well...I suppose...You're right. I _do_ need to concentrate on—myself." Farina thought she saw her sister wink. Had it already gone according to plan? Now that Fiora was happy again, she'd be free to be happy, and it would all...no, it wouldn't be like before. She had her own affairs to set straight. Though that may not necessarily be straight up and down... She stopped and chided herself mentally for thinking such thoughts.

Suddenly, a cry of anguish interrupted _everyone's _slumber. Florina was caught by surprise. "What was that? What's happening?" she asked nervously.

"It means it's finally time," Kent replied, "We got back here just in time."

"Does it really hurt that much?" Florina asked.

"I don't know," Lowen replied, "I've never had a baby before."

"Oh, right...no one here has, have they?"

"I'd think if they had, you'd know about it," Fiora replied, "considering that we're the only ones here. Unless there's something Farina's not telling us," she said with a smug grin.

She replied, "_I,_ for one, have very _high_ moral standards."

"Are you insinuating I don't? You should know better than that. And of course, Florina wouldn't have—"

"Sounds like she's really in pain," Florina interrupted. "I'm scared."

"She'll be fine," Kent reassured her. Lowen and Sain exchanged glances, knowing what she was really scared of.

----------

"It'll be okay, honey," Wil continually reassured Rebecca.

Rebecca didn't care. "It hurts!!!"

"I know that. I'm hurting right along with you."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it's _nothing_ compared to what I'm feeling. I know that because you're still standing up," she added before he could ask how she knew.

"Yes, of course. Just think about how nice it will be when you're done. The pain will stop, and we'll be parents!"

"How can you be so cheerful at a time like this!" she demanded.

"I'm not the one bedridden with pain. Though of course, I wish I were, if it meant you were not."

"Come here."

Wil did so. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I—" a contraction interrupted the lovely moment, "just want to thank you for all you've done for me." She grabbed him and held him close.

"Later, okay? Right now, we need to concentrate on giving birth to this baby..." Rebecca gave another scream, louder than all the others. "There it is!"

"It's over?"

"Unless you're giving birth to a disembodied head, no. But it's started!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Dunno, that part hasn't come out yet," Wil replied. "Sorry, right, not in the mood for jokes."

"Exactly." A few more pushes, and it was confirmed to be a boy. "He's...so..."

"...messy. We should really clean him up before talking about how beautiful he is."

"He could be a chicken and I'd say he was beautiful; _I_ just gave birth to him! Oh, I'm sorry..." The new baby had begun to cry.

----------

"The screams have stopped," Sain said. "She must've had the baby. We should go see them."

"They're probably not exactly ready for company yet, if you know what I mean," Kent replied.

"Like I said." Sain grinned.

Kent hit him. "You're disgusting."

"You're right, there are better things to do right here." He shot a covert wink at Farina, who received it well.

"Actually, perhaps this isn't the best place," Lowen said. "Some place more private, I think."

"That's why we got three bedrooms," Farina replied casually.

Fiora smacked her. "What happened to 'high moral standards'?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to accommodate the two of you. Fine, the two of us will merge."

"No, go on. I don't particularly_ want _to room with you. Florina, perhaps, should; it'd give you a reason to keep in line."

"NO!" Lowen, Sain, Florina, and Farina protested at once.

"You don't need to cater to her," Fiora insisted to Florina.

"Cater to me?" Farina screamed, "_I'm_ catering to _her!_"

"Don't just assume that everyone is like you, Farina," Fiora chided.

"I'm not like that! And besides, I'm not making an assumption. We were the lookouts to make sure no one walked in on them, right before you got here."

Everyone else facefell. "You're not...supposed...to say that," Florina muttered.

"Well, _you_ obviously weren't going to put her in her place, so I had to."

A/N: Okay, the chapter's over. I'm not sure if I'm keeping it PG or not, but I'm going to assume I am. I watch television. There's some stuff rated _G_ that's about this level of humor, and by level I mean level of vulgarity. You've gotta watch those old sitcoms! Well, not _old_, per se; I hardly call the late eighties and early to mid nineties old, but...Whatever. I'll stop talking now.

One more thing: The only one in which the game actually gives any names for the children is the Lyn/Eliwood one, which leaves me grinding to a halt with this new one. HELP!


End file.
